Alice Black
by DanieMoro
Summary: All her life she was dreaming to be like her father, Sirius Black who died when Alice was only one year old. Sirius was considered as the most dangerous murderer, but he was the only one who knew the meaning of the word ‘fidelity’.


Alice walked down a corridor. Auror headquarters reminded an ant hill, the girl had never seen so many people there.

'Eric!' Alice called a young man who had just left a room.

'Hey, Blackie!' smiled the boy

'Is Harry here?'

'Yeah, he's in the main hall. Death eaters are too self-conceit, aren't they?' grinned Eric.

'It's not funny.' said Alice. 'Let's go to the hall. Malfoy must be put in Azkaban, his place is right there. He just takes after Voldemort . The destiny of his daddy hasn't taught him anything.'

Alice talked about Lucius Malfoy, death eater who died in hospital of sacred Mungo. The former henchman of the Dark Lord had gone mad.

'Yep. The rest of former gang considers him as their leader. He doesn't care about his own family?'

'I don't know..'. said Alice. ' He's Malfoy and that's enough. Damn. Why all pure-blooded wizards are in relationships?'

Young people were in the front of the door.

'Act is important and name is just a word! ' Eric quoted a well-known introduction of Gryffindor, opening a door and allowing his friend to pass. In the hall, shined with candles soaring in the air, at an oval table sat some persons. They looked up at entered, obviously coming off very rough discussion.

'Hi, everybody.' Alice greeted and sat down opposite to the dark-haired man in round points who smiled warmly at her. " i'll present you a hairbrush, Mr. Potter" she thought. The girl looked at everybody, noticed that everyone was there. Indeed, all of them were there: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie who had just arrived from Romania, Perсy, Luna, Neville and, certainly, Eric White who had entered with Alice. The second thing that the girl noticed was a surprised expression on their faces.

' How has it happened?' –asked Ginny. 'Mum killed her!' the last word was pronounced much more loudly.

'It means Malfoy is innocent?' Ron adressed to Bill.

' Yeah, he's became wiser. But, anyway, i still don't understand how she could survive.'

'Possibly, it could be dark arts. We don't know anything about this kind of magic.' assumed Hermione.'

'Well, should we study dark arts?' enquired Ron with irony.

'No!' Hermione could't reconcile that her husband often misunderstood her remarks.

'In my opinion, participation of dark arts is obvious. Even if it's not like that... my mum has given me protection …' Harry said thoughtfully. 'Certainly, I don't wanna tell that Riddle has died for Bellatrix.'

For Alice who listened to the conversation without understanding what it was about, everything became clear. Something broke inside her. For so much time Alice had been calming herself, thinking that the murderer of her father was in the hell. But this bitch survived. Hands were involuntarily clenched in fists. Harry looked at Alice.

'The fact is the fact. She's alive' summed up Charlie.

'And we'll do everything to make this fact stop being the fact.' George declared firmly.

'The Order of the Phoenix?' asked Ginny loudly.

Everyone nodded, agreeing.

'Will aurors take part? ' asked the observer of laws Percy.

' Of course, brother! Why should we fight ?' replied George.

'Nobody is advised yet. Personally i think that we have to finish it.' declared Bill.

'You're right, Bill'. said Harry. 'We have to.'

' What about headquarters?' asked Ron. 'Grimmauld place?'

'Yes.'

'I wanna be a member of the Order!'said Alice.

'Me too.' declared Eric.

'But you're only 18 years old!' yelled Hermione

'They're adults and also have right to join us.' Harry smiled at Alice but she couldn't do the same.

It was two o'clock in the morning , Alice sat in the armchair near the window, in full darkness and recollected all her life.

All her life she was dreaming to be like her father, Sirius Black who died when Alice was only one year old. Sirius was considered as the most dangerous murderer, but he was the only one who knew the meaning of the word 'fidelity'. Alice admired him. She was told about him a lot, especially often it was done by Harry. Destinies of Marauders children were similar – they grew up without parents. Alice was lucky – she had mother, Emmeline Vance, who also had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but Sirius' death undermined her belief in happy future...Alice shook her head, hoping not to burst into tears. The next memory: mum's reactoin to the decision of Alice to become an auror. There was a grandiose scandal, fortunately, Harry arrived at the time and calmed Emmeline. Alice decided not to tell her mother about the Order because this circumstance would generate a scandal which elimination of consequences would need ten Harry Potters.


End file.
